


love is an open door

by softscrambledeggs



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Elevators, M/M, chamhwi, lee daehwi - Freeform, park jihoon - Freeform, park woojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softscrambledeggs/pseuds/softscrambledeggs
Summary: love is an open door, but park woojin is a lost cause when it comes to relationships and he needs all the help he can get, even if the door is right across his.





	love is an open door

it’s sunday and woojin’s dragging himself back to his apartment after a long night of karaoke with daehwi and jinyoung. someone  _seriously_  needs to get those two together already. 

 

he lets his head rest on the cool metal wall of the elevator and runs a hand through his hair as he lets out a yawn. _god_ he can’t wait to be in bed- woah  _what the fuck is this_  he thinks as the doors slide open and reveal the hallway to be strewn with boxes and plastic bags. 

 

“must be a new neighbor,” he thinks. the apartment complex he stays in has two units on each floor and while woojin has enjoyed the freedom of being able to have the whole floor to himself, this is good because now  _ghosts_  won’t be the only explanation his brain can offer for the footsteps he hears on nights after binge watching buzzfeed unsolved. 

 

woojin is forced to tiptoe around the mess, which he does, just, not so well of course. he’s  _just_  made it past a dangerously teetering tower of boxes only to find himself falling and coming face to face with the carpeted floor.  _shitshitshitshit_  he turns and look back at the box he tripped over. it seems untouched; except for that huge dent in the corner,  _and_  that shoe mark,  _and_  the small tear at the bottom but other than that!! yes!! untouched!! he can’t say the same for its contents though because he  _swears_  he heard a  _smash_  but  _hey_  as far as he’s concerned he was never here. 

 

somehow woojin manages to get to his door in one piece  ~~unlike whatever it was that he tripped over.~~  as soon as his door closes, he hears the sound of another opening. he’s halfway through removing his shoes but scrambles to the peephole to catch a glimpse of this new neighbor. with the chaos in the hallway woojin’s already thought of a few  _not so flattering_  ways they might look like.

 

he presses his face against the door and puts his eye to the peephole. at first all he can see is blob, a big yellow blob. it takes a while before he’s able make out the figure standing in the doorway opposite his. 

 

 _“_ sohe’s blonde _,”_ woojin notes. “blonde in a yellow hoodie _.”_  he adds after as he’s able to take in more of this new neighbor of his. the figure steps out into the hallway. woojin struggles as he presses further against the door for a clearer view. the blob comes into focus and woojin realises, he realises that his new neighbor is cute.  _really_ ,  _really_  cute. 

 

and since sunday night woojin has been taking  _every_  chance he can just to see more of his neighbor who he  _swears_  is the most beautiful boy he’s ever laid his eyes on. 

 

he’s even fallen into a routine. 

park woojins morning routine consists of

-him half asleep listening for the sound of a door opening

-changing into whatever presentable clothes he has as fast as he can upon hearing the door opening

-rushing out the door slowing down the moment he turns the corner to the elevators

-trying his best to ignore the surge in his heart when he’s greeted with the sight of blonde hair. 

 

yes, his morning routine consists of him, the blonde boy and an elevator ride. to park woojin, him and the boy, whose name he soon learns is jihoon, in an elevator for a good few seconds is the best way to start his day. 

except he doesn’t start his day, because the moment jihoon crosses the street and is out of sight woojin goes right back up to his apartment and climbs back into bed. 

 

he follows this routine for as long as park woojin is able to follow one. a good three days. 

 

he would’ve followed it for another day or two but on thursday jihoon had gone back to his apartment to grab something and came back to find woojin  _still_  waiting for the elevators.

 

woojin realises how suspicious it looks and  _knows_  he needs to do some damage control.

 

“its just uh taking really long i’ve been waiting- not for you, for the elevator I mean, yes the elevator but you know it’s probably just spoilt or somethi-” woojin says with a smile before he’s interrupted with the ‘ding!’ of the elevator doors opening. “well would you look at that! gu- guess they fixed it, wOW they work really fast here!” 

jihoon responds with a smirk while nodding slowly. 

needless to say that was the longest elevator ride woojin’s been on in the past year that he’s been staying here.  

 

but that wasn’t the end of it.

 

on friday woojin had just made it out the door before he sees jihoon hurrying back down the hallway to his own apartment. he immediately crouches down and begins fiddling with his shoelace pretending to tie it. jihoon, however, had decided to change his outfit and it’s a good 15 minutes before he walks out the door again to find woojin  _still_  in the same position, crouched down tying his shoelaces. 

 

“you uh- you okay there?” jihoon asks.

 

woojins heart begins to race because according to the dramas he’s been watching, this is the moment! the moment where jihoon leans down and they lock eyes an-

 

“it’s not that hard really, you just tie a simple knot then loop the-“

 

is all woojin hears before every sound is drowned out and he wishes for the ground to swallow him whole because _“oh my fucking god he thinks I don’t know how to tie my shoelaces he thinks I don’t know how to tie my fucking shoelaces”_

 

“i uh- forgot my uh umbrella” he chokes “gotta go! g-get my umbrella” he turns and heads for his door ready to diE. 

yup, he’s taking the stairs from now on.

 

it’s been a week since woojin has had the courage to face jihoon let alone talk to him and he’s desperate. and desperate times call for desperate measures.

 

“i don’t get it daehwi, I tried  _everything_ ” woojin whines. daehwi’s his best shot because when it comes to love and all things involving one’s heart, woojin’s clueless. 

 

“hyung, stalking him in the elevator isnt exactly  _everything_  if you ask me” daehwi says raising an eyebrow in amusement. “have you tried talking to him? it’s always better to make the first move,” daehwi insists, “i read that in an article in CeCi!” 

 

woojin scoffs “oh  _shut up_  it took you three months to even introduce yourself to jinyoung _you_  don’t get to talk to  _me_  about making the first move” 

 

“well at least i never had to stalk him,” he shoots back, “and at least I knew jinyoung  _before_  i started crushing on him.” 

 

“for the  _last_  time it’s not stalking if i’m not planning to attack him and hey i _do_  know him!” 

 

“ _oh_   _really_? what’s his name then?”

 

“jihoon! park jihoon” woojin says confidently, “at least that’s what it said on the t shirt he wore on tuesday” 

 

“hyung that’s not- you can’t do th- hyUNG that! is! stalking!” 

 

“iTS NOt stALKING IF IM NOT ATTACKI- yknow what forget it you’re no help!” woojin sulks, “just finish reading that magazine or whatever it is and leave so i can mope.” 

 

daehwi sighs. he knows woojin better than woojin knows himself and daehwi knows that no amount of convincing would get park woojin to ever make the first move. he has to take matters into his own hands. 

 

“i mean, hyung, if you  _really_  are that shy, well  _i_  could always ask him for you,” he says with a sly smile. daehwi’s smile and woojin’s eyes widen simultaneously as everything seems to take place in slow motion. 

 

both boys leap up from their seats on the couch with daehwi being a fragment of a second faster than woojin. that fragment however, turns out to be a huge difference as daehwi’s already heading for the door. unfortunately, he slips on a stray sock and is tackled by woojin just before he can get his hands around the door knob. utter chaos ensues.

 

“LEE DAEHWI DONT YOU DARE!“ 

 

“THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD HYUNG YOULL THANK ME DURING YOUR WEDDING!”

“IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR IM TELLING JINYOUNG HOW YOU NAMED THAT PILLOW AFTER HIM!”

 

“weLL SUCKS TO BE YOU BECAUSE HE ALREADY KNOWS!”

and with that daehwi pushes woojin off him and dashes out the door with woojin clambering behind him. 

 

as a last ditch effort to save whatever dignity he wants to have left woojin reaches out and manages to grasp daehwi by his ankle sending the two boys tumbling once again. in the doorway this time. 

 

“JUST ASK HIM OUT”

 

“NO”

 

“ASK HIM OUT”

 

“NO”

 

“ASK HIM OU-“

 

“i’ll go out with you” 

both daehwi and woojin stop dead in their tracks looking up from the floor to see the door opposite woojin’s open and jihoon standing in the hallway, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips.

 

“the walls here aren’t  _exactly_  sound proof you know,” he laughs. woojin thinks it’s the most mesmerizing sound he’s ever heard. “and subtlety isn’t your specialty, unless you really do love elevators.” 

 

“stalking!” daehwi coughs. woojin pretends not to hear him and smacks daehwi across the chest as he gets up and brushes himself off. “great! so i’ll uh- i’ll pick you up later? i mean not pick you up since we’re neighbors and all and you stay here and i stay there and uh i mea-“ woojin stutters.

 

“what he _means_ to say is that he’ll pick you up at seven!” daehwi adds before woojin can embarrass himself any further. 

 

“alright, looking forward to it.” jihoon chuckles before disappearing behind the door leaving them in the hallway.

 

“thank me at your wedding dinner!” daehwi sings.

“ _oh shut up._ ”

 

it’s 6:57pm and woojin is outside jihoon’s door.

it had taken what seemed like an eternity to get woojin looking to be what daehwi considered  _presentable_. 

 

“hyung when was the last time you had  _clean_  socks?” daehwi asks, the disgust apparent on his face as he digs through woojin’s closet. 

“you uh- you need to wash socks?” woojin asks in a small voice. 

“you’re ridiculous!” daehwi shouts as he leaves the apartment to get a new pair for woojin. “and you better be showered by the time I get back!” 

 

“here!” 

a pair of socks, clean socks, is shoved into woojin’s hands. woojin flashes a smile at a very sweaty daehwi who’s busy fixing his hair.

“thanks daehwi-ah you’re the best.” 

“hm tell me something I don’t know” daehwi muses. “and here,” he says as he hands woojin a single rose. “a whole bouquet can come off as awkward and pushy, I read that in CeCi too.” 

woojin is beyond grateful. even if this doesn’t work out, he’ll still have daehwi around, and honestly, that’s really all he needs. 

 

_flower. smile. compliment._

_flower. smile. compliment._

that was what daehwi drilled into him. “just be yourself,” daehwi had said with a smile before leaving the apartment, “not too much though, you might scare him off.” he quickly corrected, frowning. 

 

woojin checks his watch. 

yes, he’d even worn a watch tonight. 

_6:59pm_

any time now.

his palms are sweaty and his heart is beating out of his chest. 

woojin tries to recall the last time he’s felt this nervous but the door opens before he can. 

 

jihoon smiles when he sees woojin, “oh, did you wait long?” woojin can only shake his head mutely because jihoon’s wearing an oversized sweater  _again_  and  _yup_ , sweater paws have officially become a thing for park woojin. 

 

“woah y-you look gre-“ woojin begins but quickly stops himself because  _fuck it’s flowers first,_  “i mean h-here thisisforyou!” woojin says as he presents the rose to jihoon. jihoon seems surprised but accepts it and woojin feels his heart  _soar_  because it looks like jihoon is blushing. _is he blushing?? did he make jihoon blush??_

 

“oh, thanks,” jihoon says shyly, “are you uh, ready to go?”

woojin doesn’t know where sudden burst of confidence comes from as he reaches out to take jihoon’s hand into his but he does know where the rush in his heart comes from as jihoon squeezes back. 

“yeah, yeah I am. oH and uh- you look great!” woojin flashes jihoon his biggest smile as he finishes his checklist of flowers, smiling and complimenting.

jihoon laughs and looks down trying to hide his smile.

“yup,” woojin thinks, “he’s  _definitely_  blushing.”

 

as they enter the elevator woojin gets a chance to take in jihoon's outfit in its entirety. he’s wearing a hat, the kind artists wear, the ones in movies, what’s it called again?  _a- a soufflé?_

jihoon notices him staring. 

“you like the beret? jihoon asks playfully, “i got it at a thrift store.” 

 

_ahh a beret. wait- then what’s a soufflé?_

 

the date goes on well, to woojin’s surprise. they talk about their hometowns, their families, and woojin learns that jihoon was kicked out of his previous apartment for almost burning down the unit because apparently the line ‘r _oasting marshmallows over an open fire’_ only applies to campfires and  _not_  gas stoves.  

 

before he knows it, the night’s already coming to an end. woojin doesn’t want it to be over because he now he’s certain he  _really, really_  likes jihoon. but what if jihoon doesn’t want a second date? would this count as two dates?? their first  _and_  their last? he frowns at the thought. he’s  _not_  going back to stalking him in elevators. he  _can’t_  let that happen. he won’t.

 

woojin clears his throat, “i uh- i had a lot of fun tonight,” 

“so did i,” jihoon nods with a smile as they step out of the elevator. 

woojin falls silent once more, unsure of what to say and how to phrase his words. he really does want to see jihoon again but will he come off as clingy? as annoying?? 

 

_fuck it, he’d gotten this far. and besides, he could always move in with daehwi if the embarrassment becomes too much._

 

outside jihoons door, woojin thinks it’s  _now or never._

“so a-are you free on tuesday,” he asks, hands in his pockets barely daring to make eye contact. he braces himself for the sting of rejection and feels his heart drop when he hears jihoon say “oh sorry, i already have plans,” 

 _damn, that hurt._  

 

“but i’m free on wednesday though.” jihoon quickly adds, “if you’re free, that is.” woojin looks up to see jihoon smiling.

“really? i mean that’s grea- I’ll uh, I’ll -“

“you’ll pick me up at seven?” jihoon asks, amused. 

“yeah, seven!” is all woojin can get out as jihoon waves bye as he closes his door. 

 

woojin is on cloud nine. never mind the fact that he forgets how to speak ~~and breathe~~  when he’s around jihoon because has a second date! 

he has a second date with jihoon! 

 

and spoiler alert: 

 

he had a third,

 

and a fourth,

 

and a fifth,

 

and many, many, many more.

* * *

 

 

all eyes are on woojin as he’s giving his speech. they'd booked the entire restaurant, tables for friends, family, even classmates they hadn’t seen in years. 

but that’s how jihoon was, every relationship made holds special place in his heart and woojin loves jihoon, every part of him, so he doesn’t mind forking out the extra cash for those few tables. anyway they’d only need to be paying rent for one apartment soon. 

 

this night  _has_  to be  _perfect_  so woojin tries his utmost best to comply with every wish of jihoon’s.  _he_  couldn’t care less where they had this dinner but he knows how important this is to jihoon, and jihoon is important to him. 

 

jihoon wants the tables to be set with floral napkins? sure! 

jihoon wants fairylights weaved between the curtains? why not! 

 

woojin did have  _one_  request though.

 

“daehwi  _needs_  to be seated with us,” woojin had insisted when him and jihoon were planning the seating arrangement.

woojin finishes up his speech and allows the applause to settle before he adds 

 

“daehwi-ah, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so i don't rly know what to say, do i even need to say anything,, hi hello!! hope you enjoyed it! Also thANK YOU SHU AND BERNS FOR HELPING ME PROOFREAD IT LOVE YALL W AN E!!


End file.
